rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Vier Könige unter dem Schatten (Kapitel)
"Vier Könige unter dem Schatten" ist das zehnte Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweiunddreißigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert In Vier Könige geraten Rand und Mat in die Fänge eines räuberischen Wirts und ein Schattenfreund lauert ihnen auf. Sie können fliehen, doch Mat wird von einem Blitz geblendet. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Vier Könige, Caemlyn-Straße, Andor Rand und Mat kommen nach Vier Könige. Viele Händler haben dort Halt gemacht. Der Ort wirkt vernachlässigt und die Frauen eingeschüchtert. Rand fühlt sich unwohl, aber Mat will nicht schon wieder unter einer Hecke schlafen. Der Ort hat mehrere Schenken und in der vierten, dem Tanzender Fahrer, finden sie endlich keine Männer, die auftreten. Der Wirt Saml Hake begrüßt sie unhöflich und als Rand einen Auftritt anbietet, sagt er, er hätte schon jemanden, doch eine seiner Kellnerinnen sagt, es sei nur ein Säufer. Der Wirt lenkt ein, bietet ihnen aber nur eine schlechte Bezahlung. Außerdem sieht er immer wieder gierig auf Rands Schwert. Sie beginnen mit ihrem Auftritt und bald wird es voller in der Schenke und die Menschen werden fröhlich. Draußen regnet es in Strömen. Die Stimmung wird immer wieder aggressiv und die Rausschmeißer haben viel zu tun, wenn die Männer die Kellnerinnen betatschen; Hake gibt immer den Frauen die Schuld und seine Blicke sind oft begehrlich auf Rands Schwert gerichtet. Rand und Mat verabreden, nach dem Essen zu verschwinden, da sie überzeugt davon sind, in der Nacht überfallen zu werden, doch solange der Schankraum voll sind, sind sie sicher. Ein Mann fällt Rand auf, der erst gehen will, doch plötzlich wie elektrisiert stehen bleibt, als er Rand und Mat bemerkt. Daraufhin bleibt er und sieht sehr zufrieden aus. Rand und Mat haben das Gefühl, ihn zu kennen. Howal Gode, ein Kaufmann aus Weißbrücke, er wurde ihnen vom Myrddraal hinterher geschickt. Nach ein paar Stunden nehmen die Jungen ihre Sachen und verlangen etwas zu essen. Rand will so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, aber Mat will erst essen. In der Küche belauschen sie die Köchin und die Kellnerinnen, die sich über einen Mann unterhalten, der erst sehr spät kam und alle Schenken durchsucht hat, bevor er im Tanzenden Fahrer blieb. Es scheint sich um den Fremden zu handeln, der Rand und Mat so genau beobachtet. Rand schleicht hinaus und untersucht die Kutsche, die die Frauen beschrieben haben. Der Name Howal Gode steht darauf. Rand erinnert sich daran, dass er in Weißbrücke genau solche Kutschen gesehen hat und Männer, die ähnlich gekleidet waren wie Howal Gode und sich ähnlich benahmen. Er versucht sich einzureden, dass es sich um einen Zufall handelt, ist jedoch nicht davon überzeugt. Als er zurück in die Schenke will, steht Jak in der Tür, seine Worte sind bedrohlich. Rand kommt in die Küche und Mat isst gerade seinen dritten Teller leer. Er berichtet davon, was er herausgefunden hat, während Jak sie beobachtet. Sie gehen zurück und machen im Schankraum mit ihrem Auftritt weiter. Diesmal nimmt Rand sein Schwert nicht ab. Ihm ist bewusst, dass sie nicht fliehen können, da Hake es bemerken würde, wenn sie ihren Auftritt einfach abbrechen. Zudem beobachtet sie jetzt auch Gode wieder, allerdings nicht mehr so überlegen wie zuvor, da er das Schwert an Rands Seite bemerkt hat. Rand hofft, dass er sich durch die Reiher am Griff täuschen lässt. Irgendwann nach Mitternacht beginnt sich der Schankraum zu leeren. Gode lässt sich ein Zimmer geben und Hake führt Rand und Mat in einen kleinen, schmutzigen Lagerraum. Obwohl Rand mit einem Angriff rechnet, lassen die drei Männer sie allein. Rand vergewissert sich, dass sie weg sind, doch einer der beiden Schläger steht Wache. Sie verbarrikadieren die Tür und wollen aus dem Fenster klettern, doch es ist ein Gitter davor, das sie nicht herausbrechen können. Dann steht Gode vor ihrer Tür. Er gibt sich als Schattenfreund zu erkennen und will Rand und Mat für den Dunklen König gewinnen. Bei einem Blitz können sie sehen, dass unten auf dem Hof zwei Männer ihr Fenster beobachten. Ohne auf ihre Reaktion zu warten, beginn jemand, sich gegen die Tür zu werfen, um sie zu öffnen. thumb|Flucht aus dem [[Tanzender Fahrer|Tanzenden Fahrer]] Unter dem Gewicht der Schläge schiebt sich die Tür stück für Stück immer weiter auf. Verzweifelt sucht Rand nach einem Ausweg und Mat sagt, sie sollten sich ergeben und später versuchen zu fliehen. Die Worte dringen zu Rand wie Watte und die Gedanken kreisen in seinem Kopf, dann gibt es plötzlich eine Explosion und das vergitterte Fenster und ein Teil der Wand werden weggesprengt. Rand ruft mit der Macht einen Blitz und wird einen Tag später eine Reaktion haben. (Die Dunkelheit wartet (Kapitel)) Mat taucht unter einem Stapel Kisten auf und sagt, ein Blitz hätte eingeschlagen. Auch die Tür ist aufgesprengt, von Gode und seinen Begleitern ist nichts zu sehen. Sie klettern in die Nacht hinaus, Mat kann nichts sehen, er ist geblendet. Sie rennen in die Nacht hinaus, Rand muss Mat führen. Vom Ausgang der Schenke her droht ihnen jemand, aber er kann ihn nicht erkennen. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Saml Hake * Jak * Strom * Howal Gode Erwähnt * Tam al'Thor - als Tam * Lan Mandragoran * Dunkler König - als Großer Herr der Dunkelheit Gruppen Berufe * Wirt * Rausschmeißer Erwähnt * Myrddraal - auch als Blasser * Schattenfreunde * Aes Sedai - als die Weiber von Tar Valon * Schattenlords Orte * Caemlyn-Straße ** Vier Könige *** Tanzender Fahrer *** Königliche Schenke * Lugard-Straße Erwähnt * Caemlyn * Verschleierte Berge * Baerlon * Lugard * Weißbrücke * Tar Valon Gegenstände * Reiherschwert ** Rands Schwert * Thoms Flöte * Dolch aus Shadar Logoth Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Blitze rufen Lieder * Hahn des Nordens (Lied) * Der fröhliche Jaim (Lied) - auch als Rheas Flirt (Lied) und Die Farben der Sonne (Lied) * Der betrunkene Händler (Lied) - auch als Kesselflicker in der Küche (Lied) * Zwei Könige bei der Jagd (Lied) - auch als Zwei Pferde im Galopp (Lied) * Die Straße nach Dun Aren (Lied) * Wasser aus dem Brunnen (Lied) Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Tanzender Fahrer Kategorie:Kapitel Vier Könige Kategorie:Caemlyn Straße